Lovestoned
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: A story in Indonesian. A story of Shizuru meets Natsuki in a club. Based on Justin Timberlake's LOVESTONED. Just hear the lyrics if you really want to know.


_Disclaimer_: meminjam nama Fujino Shizuru, Kuga Natsuki dan Suzushiro Haruka dari Mai Hime, serta soundtrack _Tokiiro no Mai_ dan terinspirasi oleh lagu _Lovestoned_ dari Justin Timberlake.

Shizuru memasuki ruang bersuara bingar. Dia melangkah mantap pada meja yang mengelilingi seorang bartender, menghembuskan nama sebuah minuman ke telinga peracik minuman itu dengan cara yang membuatnya merah tersipu.

Lampu menyala bersahut-sahutan, berlarik-larik, warna-warni, seperti mengacu pada musik yang menghentak-hentak. Shizuru bosan. Semoga _club_ ini tak membuatnya begitu.

Jika saja sebuah _club_ hanya berisi minuman memabukkan dan musik-musik nakal, Shizuru pasti lebih memutuskan untuk menggantung kakinya di atas kursi malas ruang tamu, mendengarkan lagu-lagu ala Ituana yang jadi jenis musik favoritnya, membuka sebotol anggur dan menyesapnya seperti menyesap seorang perempuan. Tapi, ada sesuatu dari _club_ ini yang menariknya begitu kuat. Mungkin efek lampunya yang terlihat dari luar, sesuatu yang jarang didapat dari sebuah _club_. Atau mungkin Shizuru penasaran akan dekorasinya. Atau karena ini _ladies night_, dia tahu dari papan promosi yang dipajang di dekat pintu masuk. Shizuru bisa sewaktu-waktu melihat promosi _event _yang terjadi di _club_ ini karena pintu _elevator _yang selalu terbuka pada lantai 10, lantai club, selepas Shizuru kerja di satu lantai atasnya. Selalu ada rekan kerjanya yang turun menggunakan _elevator _yang sama dengannya sepulang kerja yang mampir ke lantai 10 dan mengajaknya bergabung. Selalu Shizuru tolak, dia menolak untuk berada di tempat yang menurutnya "tidak pantas". Meski kadang Haruka sahabatnya berhasil membujuk, dengan suara keras dan lantang, untuk bergabung.

Apa yang begitu kontras dengannya sangat menarik bagi Shizuru. Haruka bersuara lantang, berkata apa adanya, sering belepotan memilih diksi berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dengannya yang bersuara lembut, cenderung manipulatif dan negosiator yang bisa diandalkan. Mungkin sesuatu yang kontras juga yang menariknya masuk club ini hari ini. Ah, Shizuru ingat, musik yang dimainkan berbeda sama sekali dengan apa yang biasa dia dengar saat pintu _elevator_ terbuka di lantai 10. Tokiiro no mai, salah satu musik favorit Shizuru. Dia sangat tertarik karena betul-betul heran, dari mana DJ tahu musik ini? Padahal Tokiiro no mai adalah salah satu _soundtrack_ adegan perang dari sebuah film _anime_ Jepang yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk didengarkan di sebuah _club_. Walaupun DJ mengemasnya dalam bentuk yang dicocok-cocokkan untuk suasana di sini, tetap bagi Shizuru terasa aneh.

Shizuru meneguk minumannya sedikit. Berakhir mabuk di sini akan membuatnya _out of character_, Shizuru menimbang semua yang dia lakukan dengan bijaksana. Matanya menatap lampu yang berkilat-kilat, yang salah satu cahayanya menerpa seorang perempuan yang berada di ujung selatan Shizuru. Ah, Shizuru tahu, semua alasan kenapa tiba-tiba dia berada di sini sebelumnya punah sudah. Dia tahu itu karena perempuan itu, yang memegang botol kuning dan menyesap minuman lewat bibir botol dengan cara yang cantik. Gerakannya menari sangat menyenangkan Shizuru, Shizuru tersenyum di sela tegukan minum. Perempuan itu sekilas menoleh padanya, matanya menatap mata Shizuru. Dia tersenyum nakal. Senyum yang sama saat mereka berjumpa dalam elevator tadi. Shizuru bersumpah perempuan itu tahu apa yang dia rasakan.

Begitu kontras dengan Shizuru. Tubuh perempuan itu dibalut pakaian yang seperti kulit kedua, Shizuru memakai pakaian yang jauh dari kata ketat. Rambutnya lurus dan terlihat hitam legam, Shizuru berombak dan berwarna rambut jagung. Matanya melihat orang lain dengan lirikan, Shizuru cenderung sopan dengan menoleh. Dia bergerak dinamis, Shizuru cenderung statis.

Shizuru mengekor lewat tatapan mata tiap perempuan itu beralih tempat. Dia nikmati caranya berjalan yang seolah menantang untuk membuat keributan dengan perempuan-perempuan berpasangan yang cemburu disekitarnya. Shizuru melihatnya berkali-kali menolak ajakan minum lelaki-lelaki sendirian. Radar Shizuru berpendar penuh harap, matanya terus mengekor sosok menarik itu.

Entah berapa lama, Shizuru mengamati gerakan demi gerakan yang perempuan itu lakukan. Dia tahu malam sudah menjelang pagi saat mengintip sebentar ke jam tangannya. Dia harus ke kamar mandi. Dengan enggan dia menyeret langkah, meninggalkan tas kerjanya, berjalan melewati depan elevator dan berbelok di belokan pertama ke kiri. Dia mematut diri di kaca sebentar setelah menuntaskan hajat kecil, menatap kedua matanya yang lelah. Kamu benar-benar butuh tidur, Shizuru, batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Saat berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi, melewati _elevator_, hati Shizuru mencelos mendapati yang berdiri di dalam kotak besi itu saat dia melirik sejenak pada pintunya yang terbuka. Shizuru terpaku, tak bisa berkata-kata, dan dia terpukau dengan senyum nakal milik perempuan itu. Perempuan itu. Pintu _elevator_ tertutup, Shizuru tertegun, menyadari kebodohannya beberapa saat kemudian. Perempuan itu berdiri sendiri, mestinya dia menahan pintu agar tak tertutup sambil menanyakan namanya. Sambil bicara apapunlah, yang penting dia tahu sedikit jejak perempuan itu yang bisa dia runuti. Matanya menatap angka yang berjalan mundur, sesuai lantai keberadaan elevator, sampai akhirnya berhenti di angka 1. Bukan lantai parkir kendaraan roda empat. Shizuru menghembus nafas kecewa, dia tidak akan punya kesempatan mengejar perempuan itu. Shizuru berjalan gontai kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengemasi barang-barang dan memanggil bartender untuk satu sloki terakhir minuman pengobat rasa frustasi. Setelah meneguknya, Shizuru memberi tips yang membuat mata sang bartender terbelalak senang. Shizuru tersenyum meski sedih, sedikit terhibur melihat dia bisa membahagiakan orang lain saat dia sendiri butuh penghiburan.

_"And now I walk around without a care_

_She's got me hooked, it just ain't fair, but I..._

_I'm love stoned and I could swear that she knows_

_Think that she knows, oh, oh_

_She knows, she knows, oh, oh"_

Lovestoned, Justin Timberlake

_epilog_:

Senyum bartender itu masih mengembang saat dia menyerahkan satu lembar tisu pada Shizuru. Shizuru dengan heran menerima tisu itu.

"Dari perempuan yang anda lihat terus-terusan tadi, non," kata sang bartender dengan senyum yang menurut Shizuru hangat dan menyenangkan. Giliran Shizuru terbelalak, matanya menangkap tulisan tangan berisi huruf-huruf dan angka-angka. Shizuru menatap sang bartender yang senyumnya makin lebar melihat reaksi Shizuru. "Namanya Natsuki Kuga," bartender itu kemudian berbalik untuk melayani permintaan tamu lain.

Shizuru tersenyum. Ternyata hari ini tidak terlalu membosankan

p.s.: I blame Icemera for not updating Legend of the Vampire for months that I have to endure this longing for her/his story. Damn you.


End file.
